Rise of the Moon
by Arctic Fox from Afar
Summary: Abused by her family, abandoned by her clan, and blamed by everyone, Moonpaw is continually told she can never match up to her brother. And she's sick of it. This is a story of a downward spiral into insanity. This is the story of Moonpaw.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Moon

_There's a fine line between ambition and insanity- unknown_

Deep in the forest, in the heart of Shadowclan territory, two cats were having a standoff. One was a large Black tom with a vivid pink scar running below his eyes. The other was a very skinny white she-cat, who was currently cowering down to the larger cat. The black cat loomed threateningly over the she-cat, teeth bared, right in the middle of a full-blown rant. "You stupid, snow-brained, idiotic excuse for a lazy she-cat! You couldn't catch a mouse if it went right up and sat in your paws! You can't do anything right!"

The white she-cat huddled closer to the ground. "I'm sorry!" she wailed "Really! Please don't get mad at me, Clawscar!"

The tom's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, his paw flashed out, pinning the she-cat to the ground by the ear.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, runt!" the tom smiled evilly "Well now, looks like I get to punish you."

He smiled again and started ranting about what a fool she was, and how she was a waste of space, and how she could never do anything right, never noticing how she gradually stopped trembling, and started looking angrier and angrier.

The final blow came when he raised his paw back and prepared to strike her. As he did, he smiled and said "You will NEVER be as good as your brother." The she-cat's eyes glinted with a feral look, and she threw off Clawscar's paw, before whirling around and facing him.

Anyone else would have noticed how her teeth were bared too eagerly, or how she was a shade unsteady, or even the crazed look in her eyes. Anyone else would have noticed how the she-cat had gone insane.

But Clawscar had never been a particularly perceptive cat. He did, though, and for the first time, feels a slight twinge of fear at how his apprentice faced him without fear, at the broad shoulders and strong muscles of said apprentice, and how she HAD no fear.

He tamped it down though, and sneered "Aw, did the poor little kitty finally find some backbone? Maybe you aren't quite as weak as I thought, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw gave a laugh that sounded like a shriek and said" For too long, I've cowered down. For too long, I've put up with you. For too long, I've lived in my brother's shadow. And now it's time to change that."

"Moonpaw, what are you doing?! MOONPAW?!"

She smiled and said "That's Moon_star_ to you." And raised her paw back. Suddenly, it flickered, and burst into flames. Clawscar screamed. Before he could again, Moonpaw ripped open his throat .Gurgling, whimpering, Clawscar sank to the ground. Moonpaw watched impassively as her own father drowned in his blood. When she was certain he was dead, she strode over and pressed her flaming paw into his carcass, making certain it was on fire, before turning and striding off.

_-0-_

Moonpaw's POV

Finally, finally, I was free. At long last I would no longer have to put up with my abusive father, or my jaded mother, or especially my gloating brother, Sunpaw.

Clawscar had never been shy about "punishing" me for "doing things wrong", and nobody had done a thing. I'm certain some had noticed but, after all, Clawscar was "the great and loyal deputy." Chestnutstar would never have heard a single complain about him.

My mother, my brother, the entire clan, Even Starclan had turned a blind eye to my suffering. So, I had handled the problem myself. And I had no regrets.

Don't you, who know nothing of what I went through, even begin to judge me?

Do you really want to know? Do you truly wish to understand me? Then I invite you to come and witness the story of Moonpaw, a tale of revenge.

I spat. May my father, my mother, and all the clan burn in the deepest, darkest pit.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Moon

**Hola, seniors! (Hope I didn't offend the Spanish fan base there) Your esteemed author here. First off, A shout out to Amberflame805, Echofall, Time Spinner, flower1815, Nameless Guest , Brambleblood , and Mintiecool1, The first two who favorited me, the first four who followed me, and everyone but Echofall, who reviewed me. Second, this takes place WAY after "the last hope", BUT the Dark Forest cats are still alive. Weird, right? Third, PLEASE review me! And fourth- Aw crap, here comes the Spanish fan base. *Wielding torches and Pitchforks* Abajo con Fuego Zorro siete cero uno! (Down with Firefox701) Well, see ya! *Flees the scene***

_Starclan and The Dark Forest are the same in one way: Both think the other is the worst place to go - Firefox701_

On the border between Starclan and the Dark Forest, a large group of cats had gathered.

At first, they appeared to have gathered randomly. But if one looked closely, you would see they were actually gathered into two small clumps, and while both sides hissed and spat at the other, they were careful not to stray past the border.

A tiger-striped tom was leading the Dark Forest side. "You all are a bunch of pampered kittypets!"He yowled

A blue-gray she-cat led the Starclan Side "Says the cat who got killed by a rogue half his size "she snarled

**( Ohh, Burn)**

Tabby tom growled, unsheathed his claws, and snarled "I won't have a problem killing you _this_ time. "

Blue-gray responded in turn "Bring it on, you slithering snake!"

They both prepared to pounce, their followers ready to fight to the death –

"Stop!' A voice rang out. Every head turned, every eye opened, every voice whispered a single word, a single name, a single _legend._

"Rock…"

The hairless cat stepped forward, and when he spoke, it was in a tone of upmost authority "This has to stop. Now. You all are going to destroy each other . And then who will guide the Clans ? "

Tabby tom growled "We will fight until we know who is stronger. Not even you can stop us, Rock"

Blue-gray added " Nor should you , Rock. It is in our nature - _the _nature of light and dark , the nature of the clans , the nature of_ cats _to battle each other. To the death. Until only the strongest remains. " Blue-gray narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Rock knew this . He _knew _this . He was the cat who had_ told_ Starclan these rules. if _he_ was worried ... Something was off._ Very _off.

Rock took a deep breath, and said "Bluestar, Tigerstar, I propose, a wager."

"A Wager!?'

"A wager. " Rock repeated firmly. "There are two kits in Thunderclan. Both of you will select one as your champion. They will each be _given_ the same abilities, though neither will know the other has it. You will select the soul of a cat from outside the clans to serve as a guide and train your chosen cat however you wish, but you may not interfere directly, nor may you interfere with the other cat's training. THEY will choose , at long last , which of these factions shall rule the lake . Do you accept these terms ? "

Tigerstar and Bluestar exchanged glances , and Tigerstar said " And if we don't ? "

Rock smiled.

it was so bizarrely out of context, so ill-fitting with the current location, that it was truly horrifying. Of course, his appearance didn't help at all. Some of the cats actually looked like they were going to be sick , and everyone shuddered slightly in horror. This reminded every single cat that Rock was still a prophet. Still _the_ prophet. He had power far beyond that which any mortal cat could hope to achieve. And one would be wise to avoid arousing his wrath. There was not a cat there that didn't remember the dark, twisted nightmares that every creature is susceptible to. There was not one cat that wasn't afraid.

" You will agree ... or otherwise you will have to learn to survive without me. " He waited a minute or so , then continued " So I take it you agree to these terms? "

"Bluestar? "

Bluestar sighed, and muttered "Yes, I agree. " What else could she say? They _needed_ Rock, however they might try to deny it. And if he was threatening to abandon them over this ... then it really was _bad._

"Tigerstar?

Angry growl.

"Tigerstar? " slight threatening note.

Tigerstar was clearly furious, and undoubtedly hated to back down to _anyone_, but he equally clearly must have been following the same train of thought as she was, because he looked away and muttered something that might have passed for an agreement. Rock charitably accepted. He knew when he had won.

"Very well, select your champion. "

The cats on either side gathered together, meowing in quiet whispers , shooting distrustful looks at the other side. At last, the Dark Forest cats spoke up.

" We choose as our champion, Scourge. "

Rock inclined his head. A cat appeared next to him. He was rather small, with black fur, one white front paw, ice blue eyes, and a collar, studded with dog teeth.

Scourge...

" Starclan, have you made your selection? "

Bluestar stepped forward "We choose Rusty. "

Rock inclined his head in her direction. A flame-red tabby tom with eyes the color of green fire, not much bigger than an apprentice, joined him on his other side. Tigerstar roared "WHAT!? HE'S A CLAN CAT! THAT"S NOT FAIR! " Bluestar smiled smugly. " I said _Rusty_, not Firestar."

Rock nodded. "I'll accept , go. It's time to choose a fate." The two cats padded off into the darkness, and the knot of cats dispersed, each to their own direction. Rock smiled and slipped into darkness.

The last thing to dissapear was his grin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You did what I asked?"

"Of course. It is exactly as you wished."

"Perfect. We must decide once and for all where every cat must stand."

"Yes, my Lord, I agree completely."

"Humph. You know, I feel a little sympathy for the she-cat. She doesn't have much of a chance, or a choice."

"We agreed that it was necessary. We _must_ decide, for the final time. If we don't- "

"I'm well aware of the consaquences if we don't go through with this."

" I know, my Lord."

...

"They think that the worst is about to come. That there will be a terrible battle ahead. That they are all doomed. They have no idea how true that is. Or what's really coming. The real battle, has not even begun. "

...


End file.
